Charlotte Greer
Greenwich, Connecticut, U.S. |Education = Greenwich Academy |Alma =Dartmouth College (B.A.) Cornell Law School (J.D.) |Hometown = |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Jason Greer (m. 2002) |Children = 5 (2 adopted) |Parents = |Relatives = }}Charlotte Elizabeth Greer (née Wilkes; born May 13, 1969) is an American politician and lawyer serving as the junior U.S. Senator from New Hampshire since 2019. A member of the Democratic Party, she served as the Sullivan County Attorney from 2016 to 2019. Born and raised in Greenwich, Connecticut, Greer graduated from Greenwich Academy in 1987. After finishing her education, Greer moved to Hanover, New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth College, graduating with a degree in English literature in 1991. She subsequently moved to Ithaca, New York and began attending Cornell Law School, graduating with her law degree in 1995. After finishing her education, Greer moved to New York City and began working as a corporate attorney. Following her marriage in 2002, Greer returned to New Hampshire and worked as a prosecutor at the office of the Sullivan County Attorney. In 2007, she founded her own law firm where she practiced criminal defense law. Greer left her job as a lawyer in 2016, in order to enter politics. In 2016, Greer launched her campaign for Sullivan County Attorney, after having worked as a prosecutor in the office for several years. She went on to win the election, becoming the first Democrat to serve in the office for 25-years. In 2018, Greer announced her candidacy for United States Senate to succeed the retiring Harry Hamilton. She went on to win the Democratic nomination and later won the general election as well, being sworn in on January 3, 2019. Early life and family Greer was born on May 13, 1969 in Greenwich, Connecticut to parents Thomas (born 1935) and Lucy Wilkes (née York; born 1939). She was raised in a seven-bedroom home in Greenwich. Greer is of an English ethnic background and was raised an Episcopalian. Thomas worked as an attorney, while Lucy was a homemaker and socialite in Greenwich social spheres. Greer is the second of three children; her siblings include Thomas "Tommy", born , and Peter, born . Education and law career Greer attended private schooling in Greenwich. She began her education in 1974, attending Greenwich Academy, an independent PK–12 girls school. Greer began high school at Greenwich Academy in 1983, where she was an honors student and competitive gymnast. Greer graduated from high school in 1987, and afterwards moved to Hanover, New Hampshire to attend Dartmouth College. At Dartmouth, Greer majored in English literature and joined the Kappa Kappa Gamma (ΚΚΓ) sorority. She graduated from Dartmouth in 1991. After graduating with her bachelor's degree, Greer moved to Ithaca, New York to attend Cornell Law School. While at Cornell, she joined the Cornell Law Review and graduated with her law degree in 1995. Following her graduation, Greer moved to New York City and began working as a corporate attorney. She left her career in New York City after her marriage in 2002, and moved to Newport, New Hampshire where she began working as a prosecutor at the office of the Sullivan County Attorney. In 2007, she founded her own law firm where she practiced criminal defense law. She left her law career in 2016, in order to enter politics. Political career New Hampshire politics U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Charlotte Greer. Personal life Greer began dating lawyer Jason Greer in 1998, after they had met at a bar in New York City. They became engaged in 2000, and married in 2002. After their marriage, they sold their Manhattan apartment and moved into a six-bedroom home in Newport, New Hampshire. Following her election to United States Senate in 2019, Greer purchased a four-bedroom home in Alexandria, Virginia for when she has to stay in Washington, D.C. overnight; her and her family spend most of their time in New Hampshire. The family has five children: Timothy "Timmy", born , Joshua "Josh", born , Emma, born , and fraternal twins Jade and Christopher, born . Jade and Christopher were born in Haiphong, Vietnam and adopted when they were four months old. Christopher was born with Down syndrome, while Jade was not. Category:1969 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American Episcopalians Category:American people of English descent Category:American women lawyers Category:Cornell Law School alumni Category:County Attorneys of New Hampshire Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Female United States Senators Category:Greenwich Academy alumni Category:Living people Category:New Hampshire Democrats Category:People from Greenwich, Connecticut Category:United States Senators from New Hampshire